Sins of the Father
by fatdaddy6003
Summary: An orphan is kidnap and finds out who his parents are. He proceeds to be trained in a grand scheme but refuses the training. The orphan's mental state is tested by his father and is abused when he fails. The grand scheme is stopped by Batman but is the mental state of the orphan still intact?
**Author Note:**

 **I didn't want to use the same old characters and characteristics. I wanted to use a different mindset and change the characters slightly and by slightly I mean a lot. It's a different take on some classic characters but it is how I want my DCU to be like. I want my DCU to be a retelling of characters and events.**

Snows falls quietly upon the night sky of Gotham city on Christmas Eve, while a mysterious figure watches. This figure dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black vest over it. He paces back and forth on the roof top contemplating his next move. A figure slowly walks behind him in the dark. Her lips have a ruby red glow to them and stand out in the dark. The snowflakes create a silhouette of her hour glass figure.

"Tonight the Bat has won but this little dance we share is far from over" the mysterious figure said upon noticing her present. "The future of Gotham will be in my hand and is it wrong that all I want to do is to cause chaos? What about anarchy? What about face that brings out your deepest fears?" The mysterious figure turns to the ruby red lipped female and grabs her by the throat. "I will leave my mark on Gotham that will echo through the ages." He growled. The ruby red lip female smiles and moans with excitement.

"Oh your words are better than any Shakespeare play." She moaned. "Speaking of our future." she says all so coy, "can we go see him?" The mysterious figure squeezes her throat tighter to her enjoyment. "I think it's time for our little family to grow." The mysterious figure replied.

Pinkney Orphanage was just going to sleep when a group of thugs kicked through the door and start taking hostages. It happens so fast that no care taker had enough time to react. The thugs' blind fold everyone and lines them up. "Leave these kids alone!" shouted one care taker.

***Bam Bam***

The care taker falls to the floor after been shot twice in the chest. "The sweet sound of gun fire always brings a smile to my face." The mysterious figure sung as he walks in. "There are so many choices but only one do."

The mysterious figure walks down the hall and was being followed by the ruby red lip female. "There he is, after years of watching him. He is finally coming home." She said with so much joyfulness in her voice. "He is the one we want!" yelled the mysterious figure. " and as for the rest…" He scans the room and the only sound that can be heard is the crying coming from the children. "They seem so sad, so afraid, why don't you leave a smile on their face." The mysterious figure followed by a devilish laugh. As they drove away from the orphanage the fire lights up the sky and sounds of sirens can be heard in the back ground.

A few days past before the kid is brought into a room, he is still blind folded and is forced to sit in a chair. The kid is trying to wiggle his way out of the rope he is tied in and can hear voices in the background. "Hello…" he muttered. " Can someone help me?"

"Help?" a voice rang out. "Help is for the weak. Help is for common people who don't know how to stand up for themselves. You are not common, you are not weak."

"It also doesn't hurt that you are just so cute!" a female voice shouted with glee. "Tell me darling what your name is?" she asked but a few moments go by and the kid says nothing. The mysterious figure walks up to him and kicks him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

"You will answer the question!" he shouted.

"Josh..."He whispered while grasping for air.

"That is correct, sugar!" The female gleefully replied.

"Tell me Josh, what if I told you I know who your real parents are? Would that be something you would be interested in?" The mysterious figure asked.

"I was told my parents were dead." Josh replied.

"Dead?" The female said with confusion. "They are not dead; the timing of your birth was…I guess just wrong. They had plans that just couldn't wait."

The mysterious figure walks up to him puts him back in his seat. "No my boy, that is wrong. That's what they told you because that's what the letter left with you said when you were found." The mysterious figure said. "You parents are alive and have been preparing for your arrival." The volume of his voice was being raised almost to a shout. "You were a plan set in motion 15 years ago. Now is the time for the plan to come to fruition! You will be trained and bend to my will!" His devilish laugh rings out. "Remove his blindfold! You are going to look at your parents and recognize them and obey!"

The blindfold was removed and it took a few seconds to adjust to the light of the room. His vision starts to become clear and he can recognize a male and female standing in from of him. The female was blond wearing a short sleeve white shirt, red skirt and black combat boots. Her skin a pale white and eyes dark black with black eye shadow. Her lips a bright ruby red color that almost glowed in the light of the room. The male had his back towards him but he could tell he was wearing black slacks and a white muscle shirt with black suspenders. He slowly turns to him revealing himself. His hair was slicked back and had scars on his cheeks.

"I know you" Josh said with a surprise look on his face. "You...You're the Joker!"

A smile comes across The Jokers face. "Yes, we are your parents." He replied.

"I don't care who you are to me, Batman will save me!" Josh Yelled.

"Oh Bats will try to save you…he will try but you see tonight Pinkney Orphanage had an unexpected gas leak that blew up the place, killing everyone inside." The Joker said with glee. "Now after that outburst it's time to show you a little discipline. I will not tolerate insubordination from my son!" The Joker yelled. The joker walked over to the table which had a glass full of some type of alcohol. He takes a big gulp and grabs the gun lying next to it. He turns to Josh and smiles. The Joker walks to Josh and proceeds to beat him with the gun.

The Joker would spend months training and torturing Josh. Harley would spend this time comforting Josh and taking care of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Josh asks Harley.

"Mr. J is an artist in his own right." She replied. "You my sweetie will be his greatest master piece."

"If I'm your son then why do you let him do this to me Harley?" Josh asked.

The sound of Josh calling her Harley brings tears to her. "I was once in your position. I didn't give my mind body and soul to Mr. J." She replied, "Mr. J took my mind body and soul. I have been free ever since. You my dear son will soon be free and you will see what I mean. I have been waiting for you to come back home ever since I had to give you up. I always wanted to hear you call me mommy. I guess that will come in time too."

The time frame for Josh seemed like a mirage because he couldn't tell if it was night or day. Josh knew that no matter what he would be visited by the Joker for his quote "training". This consisted of hand on hand combat with his thugs or just beatings by The Joker. The "training" was always the same. He would be dragged into a room with a flashing strobe light and heavy metal music playing in the back ground. After it was done he was dragged back into his holding place and Harley would come in and treat his wounds. As time went by Josh did grow a fondness towards his mother, but never to the point to where he would call her mom. Josh even started to get better at hand to hand combat and he started to beat all the thugs. Once he started doing that The Joker started "training" how to use firearms in addition to his beating by his father. After a little over a year of training Josh then graduated to the final part of his "training". The Joker would add electro shock therapy to the mix so he could mold his mind. Finally, the Joker thought Josh was ready for his first test and his first father/son activity that didn't involve the Joker beating Josh.

"This is your first real test, my boy" The joker explained. "It's fairly simple. The plan is to go to this apartment and knock on a door. Whoever answers the door, will be shot in the chest."

Josh heart started to pound and his thoughts where running wild. He didn't want to kill anyone but he knew if he didn't the Joker will beat him or worst. The drive over to the apartment was the first time in over a year that Josh has been outside or even seen the moon and stars. The drive was quiet and the Joker sat drinking his brandy. He sat there and examines him in the corner of his eye. The scars on his face that gave him a permanent smile on his face which is the reason he is called the joker. People have always talked about what happened to him but no one really knew the truth. After all these years Josh senses that maybe even the Joker doesn't knows anymore.

The drives seemed to take hours but they finally arrived to the apartment complex. "Make me proud my son." The Joker says when exiting the vehicle. When they arrive at the door, the Joker turns to Josh and gives a devilish grin. "It's time my boy." The Joker knocks on the door and waits. Josh starts to shake and then hides against the wall which draws a evil glare from the Joker. The door is opened by a young woman and the Joker grabs his gun the opens fire. Josh stands next to the door not able to move but can hear The Joker talking to this young lady. He seems to undress her and rape her all while the Josh stands there. When the Joker is done he grabs Josh and forces him to take pictures of her. Josh recognizes her as Barbara Gordon and he starts to cry. Barbara was a frequent visitor to Pinkney Orphanage. The Joker then grabs Josh by the throat and drags him out and back to the vehicle. "You disappointed me Josh." The Joker snarled. "You will be punished for that." The Joker was true to his word and once they got back to his hideout he beat Josh unconscious.

Once awake he saw The Joker standing in the corner of the room. "I can't say I'm not impressed. Your mother didn't last this long before I broke her will." The Joker sips his brandy and walks closure to him. "It took a lot to break me but" he pauses to take another sip, "I can see where you have weaken and it is just a matter of time before you break down and can't stand it anymore." The Joker opens his door and walks out. A few moments go by and Harley enters the room holding a tray of food.

"Here you go sweetie." She says as she lays the tray down. Josh can see on her face a black and dried up blood on her lips from when her nose was bleeding.

"What happen to your face Harley?" He asked

"Well when Mr. J was teaching you a lesson she stops to hold back from crying, "I tried to stop him. Therefore I needed to be taught a lesson." Harley opens the door and walks out quickly.

The Joker was sadistic and his plans were always over the top. The Joker made Josh watch as he torture Commissioner Gordon with the pictures josh had took of Barbara. Josh watch as he tried to break Gordon but Batman was there to put an end to it. The Joker was even shot I the leg, which the Joker just laughed about. Josh felt that it was over when he saw the Joker get arrested. When Harley came in to give him more food, he asked if he could leave now that the Joker is gone.

"No sweetie, Mr. J will be here shortly. You just wait and see." She replied. True to her word The Joker did return in a wheel chair and bandages on his leg.

"My boy, phase 3 of my plane has come to an end." He said with a smile on his face. "This next part will be fun for everyone."

It took a couple months for the wounds to heal but the Joker kept the "training" going without any hesitation. Josh notice every time he failed to break that Harley would play the price. Josh grew even angrier about what the Joker was doing to Harley. This anger was directed towards the thugs that came in to beat him. He notice that he was hitting harder and trying to do his best to impress the Joker so Harley wouldn't have to pay the price for his failure.

Then one day Josh was taken to an abandon warehouse to meet the Joker. The sun was blazing down as if he was being driven deeper into hell. Harley was not there and could hear the thugs talk about the big surprise that was waiting for him. Josh enters the warehouse and was greeted by a smiling Joker.

"This is it Josh." The Joker told him. "This is the moment we all have been waiting for. If you pass this test then you are ready but if you fail I will tie you down and make you watch as I skin Harley alive." The Joker turns his back and leads Josh into the warehouse. "Harley, your mother, her life will be in your hands. Listen here boy, you are the demon child spawned from 2 psychopaths and once the flood gates of your mind are open then you will see the world as it truly is. It's not about good or evil but about cause and effects. You must burn the world to the ground so it can grow into a new world. I am that match and you will be the gas which will burn this city to the ground."

The Joker opens a door and sitting in the middle of the room was Robin, Batman's side kick. He was beaten worse than Josh was used to. The Joker hands Josh a crow bar and orders "You will beat him until I tell you to stop and I want you to smile while you do it. I'm not joshing you I want you to enjoy it." The Joker devilish laugh echoes off the walls. "Get it "Joshing" you. Oh I just kill me." Josh looks at the crowbar knowing what is to come if he doesn't hit Robin. He walks slowly over to Robin and whispers "Sorry." He steps back and swings the crow bar into the chest of Robin, who falls to the floor grasping for air. Josh without thinking swings wildly hitting Robin all over his body. The sound of bone breaking and The Jokers laugh is all Josh could hear. Josh then stops exhausted and trying to catch his breath and was told by the Joker "That's enough, take him back and wait for my return. You made me proud today and you may have just saved your mother."

Josh arrives back at the hideout and is sitting in his room contemplating what he had just done. He was reasoning with himself that it was either Robin or Harley but Harley has been taking care of him. He decided that it was the only way he would ever pay her back. Josh realizes that he had kind of enjoyed it and wonder was his faith to be a killer like the Joker. He fought with himself about these thoughts and tried to convince himself that it was a necessary for him to do what he did. Days went by before the Joker arrives back at the hideout wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Commissioner Gordon is a wreck, Barbara Gordon is paralysis, and Robin is dead." Sung the Joker, "There is no better time than now because bats has to be going out his mind with everything. " The devilish laugh of the Joker rang out. The Joker called for Josh who was tormenting himself about what he had done. When Josh arrives, the Joker could see that this wasn't the same josh as before. "The final part of my plan is upon us." The Joker walks over to Harley and grabs her by the throat. "My dear Harley, the time for playing house is over." He squeezes her throat tight which causes Josh to give an evil glare at the Joker. The smile on the Jokers face was bigger than ever and he tells Josh, "Soon Gotham, will fall to its knee and beg for mercy and we will ignore those cries. Now let us prepare for that final act of this play." The days falling Josh sat in his room with The Joker as he performed electro shock therapy on him. Harley would sit in the corner of the room and watch.

"Boss I think the Bat has found us" A thug told the Joker.

"It's show time; bring him and Harley to the main stage!" The Joker order.

Josh sat next to The Joker and Harley when Batman enters the room. Silence fills the room as if no words need to be said as to why he was there. Josh had never seen Batman before and he took notice of him. Batman wore a dark black suit that blended with the shadows of the room, his cape flow behind him and the only facial feature you could see was his eyes that could put fear anyone's eyes. Batman moves as if he was floating on air, it was quiet as if every move he took was on purpose.

"So Bats, you seem to have found me and my lovely family. You should have called first I would have had Harley make dinner and we would have used the fine china too." The Joker said with his devilish grin.

"It's over Joker." Batman replied. "This is where this will end. You will spend the rest of your days in the deepest darkest cell in Arkham."

"You're right Bats," Joker agreed. "It will end tonight but what happens here will echo through the ages and there won't be anything you can do about it."

Batman stood examining the room and the Joker went into action. He pulled his gun out of his jacket swung and hit Josh in the face causing him to stumble and fall. The Joker then grabs Harley and puts the gun to her head. "This is where you make a decision Bats. Do you take me out and I put a bullet into Harley's head or do nothing and I put a bullet into your head?" the Joker devilish laugh echoes off the walls.

Josh could see Batman hands moving towards his belt and knew he couldn't let him do anything that would result in Harley getting killed. Josh rushed Batman trying to take him down so he could save Harley but Batman was ready for him and grabs Josh and threw him to the ground. Josh unwilling to give up stood up and swing his fist as hard as he could but Batman blocked it punched Josh, who fell back on to the ground. The Joker could do nothing but smile and he decided to toss a knife next to Josh.

"Give up kid. You're not going to win this." The growl of Batman's voice rang out.

Josh was unwilling to give up to save Harley and charged at Batman while swinging the knife but Batman grab ad tossed him into the Joker which caused Josh Harley and Joker to fall. The Joker quickly grabs his gun and points it at Harley. "Just like Robin and Barbara Gordon, her blood is on your hands." Harley with tears in her eyes looks at Josh as if to say goodbye. Josh grabs the knife he had and stabs the Joker in the chest repeatedly. The Joker just smiles and watches Josh do it. Batman stops Josh from stabbing the Joker. Josh looks at his hands that are now covered in blood and his mind is racing. His attention turns towards the Joker as he tries to mutter his final words to Josh.

"See…wasn't that fun…" the Joker coughs up blood. "Feel the release of taking a life...my...sss...sss…son" The Joker smiles and tries to laugh as he fades away.

Harley rushes to Josh and hugs him thanking him for saving her. Josh just sat there looking at the Joker silent, emotionless and he doesn't even acknowledge Harley or Batman no more. Harley explained to Batman that Josh was kidnap and that she was his mother. He was just protecting her. Batman left Harley and Josh to Gotham P.D. to figure out what to do with Josh.

Gotham P.D. released Josh on self-defense since he was kidnap and was forced to participate in the Joker plans. Harley was sentenced to Arkham since she show signs of almost being out of the grasp of the Joker and willingness to undergo treatment to one day be a mother to Josh. Once Josh was released by Gotham P.D. he went off the grid to try and recover from the torture his had experience.

Months into Harley's sentence and with her mental state looking to be in fine shape she gets a visit from a mysterious figure. Harley sits in front of the glass and examines the mysterious figure. The mysterious figure was wearing a drench coach and a hat that was tilted to cover the mysterious figure face. Harley confused of who it could be ask. "Who are you?"

"I am the love of your life. You can't escape me not matter how hard you try" the mysterious figure replied. "I have been resurrected and now the city will burn to the ground."

"Pudd'n, is that you Mr. J?" She asked.

The mysterious figure looks up and Harley was shock to notice the face staring back at her.

"No but we still got work to do mother…"

 **Editors Final Note:**

 **So to explain my Joker, I didn't want the classic clown with make-up and who tells jokes. I wanted a sadistic psychopath/sociopath, who was into S &M and is a feared. I vision him looking like Heath Ledger but without the makeup. The mysterious scars on his face are the reason he is called the Joker. Who wants nothing more than to burn the city down and be remembered for doing it. **

**Harley I see more of a servant less like a villain. Her love for the Joker is the reason she does what he wants and takes all his abuse. Her mental state was altered by the Joker the same way he tried to do to Josh. The knowledge of being a mother and a mother's love towards her child triumphs over the abuse causing her to kind of snap back into reality.**

 **I wanted Josh as a character that was hidden in the back ground of the original The Killing Joke and death in the family story arc. No one knew he was there or even participated in the evens. The abuse of the Joker and the growing love of his mother damaged his mind. Once he was able to kill the Joker it was like being released which caused him to have a mental break down. The story ends with him taking the Jokers spot as psychopath/sociopath leader.**

 **This is a one off story so these characters won't return in another story unless the reviews are good then maybe we can wrap up Josh's story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
